In computer operation, cache memories can improve system operation by providing access to certain data in memory that can be accessed more quickly than the mass storage. A processor and system may utilize multiple cache memories of differing sizes, locations, technologies, and operational speeds.
However, the use of cache memories may be more complicated when certain operations, such as when processes operate in allocated cycles. For example, a computer that receives a data stream, such as a multimedia stream, may pre-allocate certain compute cycles to the processing of the data stream to enable predictable and reliable operations.
If data processing for a particular operation is handled in certain allocated cycles, it is possible that a cache memory will be flushed in the intervals in between the allocated cycles. As a result, the data stream may not be able to utilize the cache to enable efficient operations because accesses to the cache will likely not result in usable cached data.